This invention relates to tree shear apparatus, and more particularly, to a tree shear apparatus which incorporates a pair of blades, one of which cuts a portion of and withdraws from the body of a tree.
In the shearing of a tree by conventional tree-shearing apparatus, it is well known to provide a single blade which cuts entirely through the body of a tree toward an anvil in contact with the tree. While such a tree-shearing apparatus has been found relatively effective in operation, it has been found that a certain amount of tearing and splintering of the tree takes place as the blade approaches the anvil as the cut is almost complete. Such damage is, of course, highly undesirable, resulting in a certain amount of wood which cannot be used for desired purposes.